Marceline PB shock
by Mysteryisme
Summary: Marceline find out PB cheats devistated death love flame princess Marshall lee it's all here check this storie out


Me and Bonnie all gone as if it were nothing I was a fool under a spell of suduction of some sort she used me I knew she never loved me but I did it again tricking my self into thinking i was in love for glob sake ive been alive for centuries but Bonnie wow Bonnie she's so beautiful so amazing breath taking she was my inspiration and the one thing I loved when we kissed it was as if my whole body was going into a sugar rush but then That day happened I went to the candykingdom on valentines day to surprise my love I sneak into her bedroom through the window only to find Bonnie and Marshall kissing I was so angry before bonnibel could say anything I stormed out never came back I went into the fire kingdom I met a girl of fire named flame princess I swear when I first laid eyes on her i forgot everything I forgot Bonnie the world Finn jake I was so out of it I dropped my bass and fell to my knees I Later got back up and floated towards her and introduced my self hi I'm marceline the vampire queen she giggled in response and said her name was flame princess she was in a wierd glass shaped figure I quickly noticed the guards and said goodbye and disappeared into the night I went back to ooo I sat under and apple tree and just stared at the moon I thought about Bonnie it's been 7 years since I've seen her then I thought about if she even remembered me or even cared if I was gone I also thought about the flame princess man I tell you she was something-different just one glance and I automatically felt as If I knew her my whole life but then bonnibel crossed my mind again I had to see her I didn't care if it was late I needed to see her I floatEd to the candy kingdom i went to that window trying to forget the last time I came there laid Bonnie in her bed asleep I went to her side whispering o Bonnie I loved you how could u do this to me glob I missed you but there is noway we can see each other now without me getting that feeling of agonizing pain in my body i go towards her dresser I see on the mirror pictures of her and another guy she has already moved on I see a picture peeking out of the drawer I open the drawer it's a pic of me and Bonnie on the night I told her I loved her I Hold the photo a tear falls from my cheek I get the photo and rip it I take the side with my face on it and leave the side with Bonnie on the dresser and I leave and return to the fire kingdom... PB p.o.v ever since I got with Marshall That day I regret it but it's been 7 years I forgotten all about Marcie. Even tho some nights I stare out my window hoping shell come back but that will never happen I wake up get dressed and as I go to my dresser to get my crown I see the photo of me aNd Marcie ripped up Marcie's side was gone I sit on my bed and think did she come back last night I go to Finn and JaKes house to see if they knew anything about Marcie but as I'm on my way I see her floating in the air instantly i smile and as as I was about to say something I see her with flame princess I think o she's hanging with my friend flame princess then they kiss and my heart just sank i go home I cry i don't eat I don't sleep I bet this is how Marcie felt I feel so bad I wished that night never happened.. til finally I said its to much I've had enough I go the river and I drown along with my broken heart I write. On my arm marcie one day you will find me know that I still love you ... Marceline pov after a fun day I return home but fire some reason I feel empty as if a part of me is missing go to get some good at the market as I go. I see a cool looking apple tree It reminded me of Bonnie that was the place I told her I loved her it was rightnext to the river I went buy to take one last look I see something in the river I get closer it's Bonnie of my glob Bonnie I get her out but it was to late she was dead i cry then I notice her arm it says Marcie onEday you will find me no that I still love you I cried if Bonnie died for me who care what she did I still loved her she loved me I wanted to die to I drowned as well with a broken heart soon are hearts found each other and we found each other at last are heart floated into the sky under the moonlight and disappears into the air I wake up thank glob it was just a dream I turn around to see Bonnie buy my side I kiss her what was that for she says I tell her. ABout my dream we hug in the bed and she says I'll never leave you I promise ... Now go to sleep you butT and she kissed me then I feel asleep again


End file.
